My Blue Moon
by Lunar Void
Summary: Okay so this is a Sonic FC fanfiction. It's a bad begging but I think it gets better as it goes on. So If you wouldn't mind, please read and/or review  after chapter 3 lol  Thank you- Blue "Balto" Pineda
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever story. Please read and review. Rated "M" for future references and cussing/cursing. I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything else belonging to Sega. P.S. This is a F/C story so.. you've been warned xD.

~My POV~

Male Voice: Your sure she's dead?

Younger Male Voice: She's gotta be. Sorry Sonic, you were just to late. I mean, you can't save everyone... but you sure as hell can try.

Male Voice: Thanks buddy.

*Footsteps*

Young Female Voice: How is she Tails?

Younger Male Voice: She's dead Cream. No doubt about it.

Young Female Voice: Sorry Mr. Sonic...

*Everyone walks out*

~Tails POV~

Alarm: AREA 14B UNKNOWN SOURCE DETECTED.

Me: Huh? C'mon Sonic lets go!

Sonic: Right behind ya bro. *Talking into phone* Sorry Ames, gotta juice! Woo, close call. She was trying to ask me out again.

Me and Sonic were heading to the small room we were just at no more than an hour ago. Whoever came in is defiantly not leaving... Then again, how did they get in?

Me: Sonic, check the room. Whoever came in, we gotta find out how.

And he dashes off.

*Crash*

Me: Huh? That sounded like glass breaking.

Then I see a shadow.

Me: Hey you! Stop! Who are you?

Figure: nnngggguuuu!

I ran up and grabbed the person by the shoulder.

Me: No...!

A/N: Sorry it was short. Like I said first story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As said before New story rated "M", blah blah, thanks for the review.

~My POV~

With one hand on my aching head and one trying to hold me up, it was hard trying to listen to the little brown fox. Most of the things he said was... mumbled. I saw his lips moving but I heard sounds. Things that I couldn't make out as words. I guess he soon realized this because he had me lie down on a table while he talked to a blue hedgehog and a creamy-yellow rabbit. And just like that everything went black.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Someone said. When I opened my eyes, it was the little rabbit. "w-who are you people?" I asked.

The blue hedgehog stepped forward and said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." The brown little fox then said, "And I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower. But you can call me tails." Finally the little rabbit spoke. "I'm Cream the Rabbit" she said enthusiastically.

"Sonic..." I thought to myself. The blue hedgehog that stood in front of me now was very familiar.

"Do I- do I know you Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked.

"Well I guess you could say you do." He replied.

"No I mean, have we ever met. Before this time? You look somewhat familiar..." I said. He just looked at me. "No I don't think so." He said after a minute. "Oh." I said somewhat disappointed. Somewhat... "Well may I ask where I am and what am I doing here?" I asked. The little brown fox got up from his desk and replied, "I think I can answer this one."

~Flashback *Tails

Sonic and I were running away from Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog who is undoubtedly obsessed with Sonic. We came across an old shack, almost completely torn down near a river. We hid there till we were sure Amy wasn't following us. For some odd reason we stayed there a while longer, even after the coast was clear, to survey the area. I walked through the forest while Sonic checked the river bank. That's when he called me over, "Tails! Come here quick!"

When I got there he had you in his arms checking for any sign of life. When he saw me we rushed back to my lab hoping maybe we could save the young girls life.

~End flashback

"And that's what lead us here. But I'm sure you were dead. How could this be?" The fox mumbled to himself.

"Anyways..." Sonic said, "anything else?"

"I sure do appreciate the lovely hospitality my good sir but I do believe I must be going. I mustn't waste anymore of your time." I said.

"Well I'll show you the door" He said.

"WAIT!" Cream cried out, "Don't you want different clothes or maybe something to eat?"

At this my stomach grumbled. "Well, if you don't mind something to eat wouldn't be terrible at all. But the clothes..." the black dress with the long unconnected white, light blue sleeves I was in now was beautiful, except for the slashes and blood stains, "would you be able to mend them for me?" I asked.

"Of course not ms... Ms... Uhm. Excuse me but what's your name?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As said before New story rated "M", blah blah, thanks for the review.

~My POV~

Little over an hour has passed and it seems I don't know anything. As if I'm a newborn or something of the sort. I don't know who I am, what I am, how old I am, how I got here or anything else! Except for Sonic and Tails being right beside me... I know I'll always be alone.

"Wow, Ive never dealt with anyone whose had amnesia. Its pretty exciting." Tails said.

"Yeah but we still have to help her somehow," Sonic started "is there anything you can picture in your mind that might something we could find to trigger your memory?"

I thought for a moment. I closed my eyes a let the pictures in my mind become clear. "The only thing I see is a shack or something similar. There's trees all around it. A river too. The place looks pretty beat up. And there's a person looking out the window. Its a male with... I don't know" and everything stopped. "Whoa. My head."

"Hey, she could be a psychic Sonic." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, but.. the shack first off. You don't think that's the place we found her at do you?" Sonic looked at Tails.

He shrugged. "Well would the two of you mind taking me there?" I asked.

"Sure" they said simultaneously.

* * *

*outside*

"Alright lets juice!" Sonic, Tails, and I go off running but after a good half a mile I start slowing down, "Hey guys *pant* wait up!" I yell. They rush back over to me.

"What's wrong? To fast for yeah?" Sonic says jokingly.

"Tiny bit *pant*" I reply. "Well Tails you walk with... her and I'll meet you guys there." Sonic takes off and when I look at his feet as he runs, something in my head clicks.

"C'mon Tails lets go!" and we run after Sonic. After a second I've left Tails in the dust and I'm running right behind Sonic.

"WHOA! How did you catch up so quick?" He's just as shocked as me.

"I don't know" I say and run a little bit faster passing Sonic, who sees this and is at a stand still. I run back to him and Tails is just barely getting here.

"Where did that burst of energy come from?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and told them, "When Sonic ran off I watched his feet and its like something in my head just clicked and I don't know, I just had a quick need for speed." They both looked at me like I'm crazy which by now, I'm positive I am.

"You don't think she's like Em-" "No." Tails interrupts Sonic.

He whispers, "She can't be... She's a real life form.

Nothing robotic or even artificial in her." Sonic stood silent then whispers back, "Egghead, he could have brain washed her or something." Tails considers this an option for a minute than says, "Even so, with Eggman's machinery there would be something still that could snap her out of it."

I looked down to my fee. From that conversation What I got out was "I'm a monster, huh? The enemy."

They both looked at me, I guess they thought I couldn't hear anything. "...Not yet" Tails says. "C'mon lets go" Sonic says, and again we run for the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

~My POV~

We got to the place fast. Once I got close enough to look through the window of the shack though, I stopped.

"Hey... girl...? what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Who's that?" Seriously what is that?

"Who?" Sonic asks.

"Over by the window... he's looking at me." I whispered.

Tails strains his eyes so he can see, "I don't see anyone."

"Hey! You!" I scream and run toward the window. When I reach the window, the man smiles and fades away. This takes me by sup rise as I step back once. "Whoa..." I said in astonishment.

"?" Tails and Sonic just looked at eachother. "Well... maybe we should start looking for stuff." Tails said.

"Right," Sonic and I said simultaneously.

I was the first to walk into the place. It was dirty and packed with useless nothings. The faint smell of dead roses filled the air. I smiled and said, "Ahh... the smell of roses. Reminds me of the garden we used to have. And when they died I would always keep them a couple days just because I loved the smell..."

"Wait, what?" Sonic said. "You remember something? That's great anything else?"

I looked around and shook my head. Nothing reminded me of anything.

I walked around the small little room when I found a door. When I tried to open it I found it was locked. "Dammit..." I said to myself. I saw the hinges on the door were pretty old and rusty. I found a metal pipe and smash it against the hinges only once before they broke off. I walked into a bigger room with just as much stuff as the last. Everything looked old, and grey, and dusty. But one thing aught my eye. A blue shine glimmered from the corner to the left of me. When I turned around it stopped but I still walked on. There was what looked like a cabinet lying on a pile of other furniture. It didn't have a back wall so when I reached into it my hand fell in. Although I couldn't see it, a round a stick like object found its way into my hand. I was going to bring it up so I could observe it when-

"Arrrp!" My yelp could be heard from out side. Sonic must have heard cause he rushed over immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at my hand. "I think something... bit me..." I said. At first I thought it could have been glass but those mark looks like they were caused by teeth.

"Well if there's anything that could have bit you, it can' leave without one of us noticing." Sonic said. And he walked out.

When I saw he was out of earshot I whispered, "unless he can teleport..." Something about that bothered me. But the feeling went away as I remembered about the stick thing. I kicked a couple of things to make sure there was no one there before I put my hand back. I pulled out a black stick the minute I saw it, it was like time froze but then changed. I was in the same spot as before but everything was properly arranged.

The cabinet was up-right and there was nothing dirty across the floor. The room looked like a bedroom. And there were two other doors in there. I assumed one was a closet so I just went out the exit. "Soni-" I called out before a pair of lips met mine. They were soft but firm. When we parted the white and blue boy hedgehog looked me in the eyes and smiled and I couldn't help but also smile. "Hello love," I said, but it wasn't really me saying it. Then I planted a much smaller kiss on his lips. "My dear Balto." He nods his head. He looks at me with such passion in his eyes and places his hands on my shoulder. I close my eyes expecting yet another kiss but instead find a cold breeze. I open my eyes once again and see Sonic, his hands on my shoulders.

"Ah!" I scream. I shake my head, "-pant- whoa...". He looks at me weird.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You didn't answer me when I called you and then when I got here your eyes went from Navy to lavender."

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replies, "so what was up?"

"I don't know but... I think I may have lived here." I say slowly.

"Huh?" He asks. It doesn't sound right to me either. So i told Sonic what happened.

"Wow." That's all Sonic can say.

I looked down to my feet and blushed remembering the kiss. Then I realized something. As I looked over the stick I noticed two things. First it was a black and blue magician's stick. Second, it had 'Balto F.' written across it.

"He called me Balto." I said as I shoved the magic stick in Sonic's face and showed him where it said Balto.

"The stick... called you Balto...?" He asked.

"No! The white and blue hedgehog. He called me Balto. I think that's my Name. Balto F." I said.

"What's the 'F' stand for?"Sonic asked.

"Hm... let's see if we can find out. Go get Tails and i'll ask if he has anything back at his lab that can scan this or something." I suggested.

"Sure thing. Let's juice" Sonic says.


	5. Chapter 5

*Tails' Lab*

~Balto's POV~

"Well," The two tailed fox starts out, "there's nothing out of the ordinary with the stick. Just a regular toy. Maybe it was just you Balto."

"It's Balto, Tails... I think. Anyways, even if it was just me why doesn't the memory thingy happen every time I pick up a random object?" I ask.

"Well... Maybe it's just stuff your familiar with. Like when you first saw Sonic! You asked him if you two knew each other because he looked familiar." Tails points out.

"Could be. Well for now lets just call it a day." Sonic says. With that we all walk out of the lab. Tails sees us to the door, bids us goodbye and Sonic and I walk down the street.

"Wait. You got any place to crash tonight?" He asks me.

"No. Hehehe I'm just barely realizing that now." I laugh at myself.

"Well, I guess you can stay with me for a while." He offers.

"Thank you Sonic." I say and we continue walking. But then Sonic stops at the sight of something, or someone, running toward us. "Aw damn." Sonic says as he slaps his forehead. I look back to the someone and see its a pink female hedgehog waving her arms in the sky like if we haven't yet seen her.

"SSSSSSONNNICCCCCCC!" She yells. The pink hedgehog catches up to us and jumps on Sonic while giving him a hug.

"Sonic!" She says once again, "I finally caught 'cha." She smiles then looks at me. "Who is _this_?" She says in a very rude manor if I do say so myself.

"She's-" Sonic starts, but with her attitude, I'd finish.

"It's okay Sonic. I can introduce myself. I'm Balto." I say.

"Balto what?" The pink hedgehog asks.

"Balto F." I reply in I guess you could say a more or less sarcastic tone.

"Well listen 'Balto F.' you better calm down with your attitude and stay away from my boyfriend Sonic. Yep he's min and we're going steady." She kind of screams at me.

"Please Amy don't-" Sonic tries to plead but once again I interrupt him.

"Girlfriend? Sonic what would make you wanna go out with a pink and bitchy loudmouth?" I was actually shocked to hear the words come out of my mouth cause to be honest, I didn't say 'em.

"Why you little!" She says. She makes a hammer appear and comes charging at me. I don't know how but this light metallic blue energy shined off of my hands. And just as I was about ready to take her down-

"Stop it both of you!" Sonic yells. "I mean really Amy? Every damn time you see me with another girl you freak out! You're not even my girlfriend. Maybe in you head you are but not here!" He breathes in to calm down and says, "C'mon Balto. Let's get outta here." We walked away from 'Amy' I think it was and I know I was just mad at her, but now I couldn't help but feel a little sad for her. Yet still there was a devious smirk on my face as I waved to her and said, "Goodnight Amy." As she glared at me I saw nothing but hate. She had tears in her eyes. She put her face in her hands and ran off.

*At Sonic's house*

"I'm sorry about earlier" Sonic says to me, "Amy can just be... I dunno. 'Overly protective' of me."

"I see that." I say. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me. Just in the heat of the moment I flipped. But it was so cool. And then the energy that rushed through me..." I stopped there.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here Sonic. I really appreciate it." I said to change the subject.

"No prob. Sorry you can only stay on the couch. My room is a pig sty. That and my closet is off limits-anyway... here,"-he handed me a blanket and two pillows"Hope that's good enough."

"It's great Sonic. Thank you." I grabbed his hand to shake it but instead, I hugged him. When I pulled away it wasn't Sonic. It was that white hedgehog. His eyes made the night seem less dark but they weren't shiny like Sonic's. They were a darker green but, they looked warm and safe. I felt my face get hot.

"My my my. Ms. Fortune. You get more beautiful every day. But at night is when you shine." He said.

"Thank you love." I said out loud. But inside I was screaming, "Who are you?" and "What's your name?"

"Where are you E?" I asked, tears running down my face.

He hugged me and gave me another kiss. "In your heart." And again he was gone.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sat straight up. I was on the couch, covered in sweet and tears. I wrapped my hands around my knees and buried my face as best I could.

Then I started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just so you know 2 POV's Sonic's and Balto's. Sonic's ain't long and well, I say when it stops. Oh, I still refer to Balto as 'My' because she's my 2nd alter-ego. Well... blah! :)

* * *

~Sonic's POV~

I was awake but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes or move. So I just lay there thinking about yesterday. Man yesterday... It was so crazy. Me and Tails found a dead girl who wasn't really dead, she couldn't remember anything about herself, she cussed out Amy rose...

"Shit..." I grunted and rolled over. I got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"Man, she may have ruined any chances I had with Ames," I thought, "What if she never talks to me again or thinks I'm a creep for having so many friends that are girls?

She's never cared before though...right?"

I washed my hands and my face. I walked back into my room and put on my shoes (A/N: I know Sonic never takes off his shoes-or does he?- but the idea of sleeping on your bed with your shoes still on is kinda freaky... even for me...).

I looked back into the mirror of the bathroom and did a double-take. Sitting in the corner of my bedroom sat a girl with long, jet black hair in a black dress shirt with her arms around her knees, huddled up. Eyes wide open.

"Balto!"

~My POV~

"Balto!" I could see Sonic run to me but from the other side of the room but I didn't turn my head, let alone blink. I just sat there... terrified.

"Balto, Balto! Slow down I can't understand you!" He said. Neither could I. I was speaking in another language, or just mumbling mumbo-jumbo. Then out of no where I screamed, "THE SHADOWS!"

My voice was demonic and scary. It even made Sonic cover his ears.

"What are you talking about?" He said after recovering from the sound. So I told him. "Well..." I told him about last nigh. I told him about my dream, or at least being told my last name (the rest wasn't needed) and I told him about the little heat flash I had that got me all delirious and how the shadows wouldn't stop following me.

"...and when I ran into your room I slammed the door and they stopped following me. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes they were there again." I said.

"Uh-huh." He said. I could hear him think 'She's crazy! There's a crazy girl sleeping in my house!'

"I'll get out by tonight Sonic. I don't wanna cause you any more trouble." I said.

"Wait how did you-"

"I can hear you think" I interrupted. I walked out of the room and into the living room. For some reason I also picked up the wand on my way out. "I'm sorry about Amy" I yelled when I was walking out the door. I got to the front of the house when a blue blur stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait! Balto you can re-" He started.

"Yes I can read your mind." I said kind of annoyed.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since..." That stopped me. Since when could I read his mind? I sure as hell couldn't read it yesterday.

"I... I dunno." I admitted.

He looked me over and closed his eyes.

"Alright. Let's head to Tails' lab okay? We gotta see what he gets out of this." Sonic said. But when he opened his eyes I was already off.

"C'mon Sonic hurry up!" I yelled and he took of right behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

~My POV~

Obviously enough I got to Tails' lab before Sonic. But I didn't knock until he got there.

"Listen." I said, "It sounds so beautiful."

"What?... I don't hear anything." Sonic said. How could he not hear it? It was such a delightful sound. I couldn't really properly identify it. It wasn't coming from Tails' lab. It was a little further. I just had to find it.

"C'mon, there's gotta be away around here." I said grabbing Sonic, leading him behind the lab.

"Tails' here. And, he has a guest. Three actually." I growled under my breath.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"That pink menace." I reply with such hate. This made Sonic's body tense and I could sense a change in mood.

"How do you know?" He asked with a nervous chime in his voice.

"...I-I can smell them..." I replied. Sonic gave me that o9ne look again. The one he gave me this morning and last night, and when I first introduced myself.

"Maybe I am crazy!" I kinda yelled at him. His shocked expression left and was replaced with a slightly embarrassed one. "Oh, yeah. Hehe. Mind-reader (^~^")" He remembered.

The music got softer as we got closer. I knew it was the end of the song. This disappointed me but I still wanted to see who was the musician. We got to a clearing.

"Tails, Cream! Hey" I yelled. Sonic waved hi to everyone but tried to not acknowledge Amy Rose.

"Balto! good to see you again. Hello Mr. Sonic" Cream greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Balto, Sonic." Tails said pretty casually. The pink girl, from Sonic's thoughts I got the name Amy, sat back in her chair not bothering to even look our way. Another hedgehog sat next to her and got up to greet me and Sonic.

"Hey Sonic good to see you again." He shook his hand.

"Good to see you too man. It's been wayyy to long." sonic said as he took a seat next to Cream.

"So which one of you was playing?" I asked.

"It was me. Just breaking in the new toy :)" The Silver hedgehog said. "By the way, I'm Element. Element the Hedgehog."

"Balto. Balto Fortune." I reached for his hand-

He was back. The Hedgehog was back, and he brought a friend.

"Balto 3" He hugged and kissed me.

"Hello love ;)" I replied. I hugged the other hedgehog. "Welcome back."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter starts with a...flashback(?). Is that the word?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This stupid chapter is gonna suck. Wednesday I came home, typed up this chapter, pressed the "X" button to close word-pad, and BOOM! Pressed close instead of save. Dumb-ass...

Break me a piece of that kit-Kat bar :)

~My POV~

The silver hedgehog backed up and blushed. "Good to be back."

"C'mon E. Balto's gotta go." The white and blue hedgehog said.

"He's right. Bye babe. Bye E." I kissed the hedgehogs goodbye.

"Wow..." They all said at once. Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails, were all at the edge of their seats. That's when I noticed Element. He had a flute in his hand. He must have been playing when I blacked out.

"That was amazing," I lied... or maybe I didn't. Who would've knew?

"Thank you. It's the only thing I can really play." He said. But when I looked behind him, a guitar, violin, and bongos sat there.

"What are those for then?" I asked. He blushed at this.

"Kinda just for show..." He kinda hung his head.

"Can...Can I try playing one? Please?" I asked.

"You ever played before?" He asked me while handing me the violin. I shrugged my shoulders. I put my chin on the rest and firmly held the bow. As if I knew what I was doing, my fingers guided themselves across and the bow slid in a way I couldn't describe. Yet I never heard a sound. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate real hard but I couldn't hear any noise. I stopped and looked to Sonic. He had his eyes closed. As did everyone else. They were all sitting back in their chairs, they all looked asleep.

"...Sonic? SONIC? SONIC!" I yelled.

"What?" He jumped up out of his chair and yawned. "What's going on?"

"I _**was**_ gonna ask you how that was but I seemed to bore you all to sleep. Damn. I mean I wasn't even playing for a minute... I couldn't even hear myself play!" I got mad.

"Actually..." Element was the first to speak, "It was good. But then... It was so melodic... And I got sleepy. I think I tried to blink and then my eyes wouldn't open I just fell asleep..." Everyone nodded, even Amy who was for some reason glaring at the ground.

"Balto...Play again? Will you. I...I think I know what's going on." Element said.

"Uhm... Okay." I said. I was setting myself up but he stopped me.

"Play but I'm going to join in so start off slow. 'Kay?" He asked. Again I nodded. I started to play and again I could not hear anything. Everyone but Element sank into their chairs. I was playing slow enough so E could catch my rhythm. After a couple seconds he joined. While we played everyone got up. Tails and Sonic were kind of falling. Amy and Cream were too but it looked like they had a little more control over their body. Element stared to play louder, so I followed. All four of our audience stiffened up. This freaked me out so I stopped playing then-BAM-. I fell to the ground. I couldn't move and had no control over myself. Then Element stopped two. And I was able to get up.

"I thought so..." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "You're just like me...and my brother. You can control people with music. This is you're power. It's a gift. A great honor. There are only so many of us left." I turned around to ask Tails what the hell was going on when I found my hand was still entwined with Elements.

"Sorry" We both blushed.

"So. When I play I put people to sleep?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. It's just that in the beginning. Then you can control a person's thoughts and everything." He said.

"Tell me more." I said.

~Later that night.~

Cream and Amy left. Me and Element got to talking while Tails and Sonic went inside. Element told me about his twin brother, never mentioned his name though. He told me how he never met anyone else with our powers. He said the three of us, him, his brother, and I, were probably the last ones alive with this power. Then I told him about me. about how I don't know about who I am, my powers aren't just the music thingy. I never told him about the visions... or flashbacks.

"Then maybe you just mimicked my powers?" He again hung his head.

"Well... I'm gonna go." I fake yawned, and stood up. He got up and shook my hand.

"It was nice to meet you Balto." He said grabbing my hand.

"The pleasure was all mine Element." I shook his hand. "Well here's your violin Element. Thank you." I handed it to him. He didn't take it. Instead he said, "Keep it. I don't ever use it. Just take care of it." I nodded, "Promise." We walked inside and Sonic was passed out on the counter. I giggled and picked him up. I threw him over my shoulder and walked out the door. "Bye guys! Night." and I headed towards Sonic's. I got him in his room and in his bed.

"Out cold. Huh..?" His closet door was open. "The closet is off limits..." I remember him saying. I was walking out when curiosity over took me. I walked over and opened the doors wide.

"What...?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think the things I underlined are my-Balto's thoughts...

Balto's...

Not mine...

I wish X)

* * *

~My POV~

-Next Morning

After last night I couldn't really sleep. The fact that I saw what was in the closet, I didn't stop laughing. So I stood up all night playing the violin Element had given me.

Element...

I took a shower just to freshen up. I stepped out of the bathroom just as Sonic got up.

"Morning Bal-" He stared at me with his mouth open.

"Morning Sonic" I said. I put my hair up in a towel so I didn't get the floor wet.

"I-I-I-*gulp*" Sonic was being strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I knelled down to get my dress from the couch.

"You-you-you...I! Why?" His voice kind of cracked when he said that. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay Sonic?" I put my hand on his face check if his face was hot. Nope. No fever. He blushed and looked me up and down. He was staring at me neck when I turned to the door. I smelt cookies and roses, a scent I was very familiar with. With Sonic looking at me like he was, my hand on his cheek, and me standing there in nothing but a towel, I know now why the pink hedgehog in the doorway did what she did.

"SONIC?" This snapped him out of it.

"AMY?" He screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You-you!" She threw the plate of cookies at us and ran out, obviously crying.

"ARRRRHHHG! Why does everything happen to me? It's like Karma is just out to get me. What have I done?" He threw himself on the couch.

"I don't understand, what's wrong Sonic?" I asked.

He turned to me, "You! You! You you you you you! It's you! Ever since you came I've had nothing short of Hell with Amy. GAH!" He screamed into a pillow.

"What did I do?" I can't believe he's pinning this on me...whatever it is.

"You! Standing there, basically naked! Really? Was that so appropriate? Why?" He got up to yell at me.

"Na-What? Like I'd ever." He gave me a 'OH REALLY?' look and pointed at the towel. "I just got out of the-REALLY?" He walked away and into his room.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." I changed and walked out. I walked to the park for some fresh air. I had my head low so I could think without being distracted. 'What's wrong with him?' I walked on.

Then I heard it the melody the stole my heart yesterday. This made me smile. I walked toward the sound and found him. The smile grew. Slightly embarrassed, I climbed up the tree and sat in it. I listened to him play and tried not to interrupt but i would occasionally drop a stick or nuts here and there. I gave myself away when he finished though. With my eyes closed I leaned forward and whispered "wow."

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do up in a tree. I leaned a little too much and before I could open my eyes, I was falling 18 feet down. Lucky for me instinct took over and I landed on my feet, the only noise I made was the crushing of the leaves under my feet. He heard this though and turned around.

"Balto! It's good to see you again." He said casually.

"Yeah." I felt my face get hot. I didn't want to make him aware of my presence.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

I sighed. Time for a show. "Great. You?" I replied.

"Same." He said.

"Well, this is awkward -we both laughed- Hey you played really-it was magnificent...as usual." I said.

"Thank you." He bowed. This made me giggle. "So Balto, what brings you out here without Sonic. Or is he around?"

"Uh, no. He got mad at me. I don't know why. So I left." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care anymore.

"You left him? Really?" He asked. He sat down and patted the rock next to him offering my a seat.

"Uh, yeah. Such a surprise?" I asked.

"Well how long were you two together?" He asked me sympathetically.

"Wait... What? No I'm not with Sonic. He likes-" I stopped talking. I remembered last night, what I found in his closet. I laughed but went back to our conversation. "What gave you that impression?" I asked.

"Oh I just thought..." He smiled to himself.

"Well, why?" I asked him in a somewhat unpleasing tone.

"Why what?" He snapped out of his little trance and looked at me.

"Why'd you think me and Sonic were together?" I asked.

"Well you two were around each other. The way Amy looked at you when you and Sonic walked into the backyard yesterday helped."

"Well it wouldn't matter whether or not I was with him or not...would it?" My tone changed to a more alluring or flirtatious tone. This made him go red. He didn't reply. I giggled at this observation.

"So," Element tried to change the subject, "What brought you out here?" So I told him. Everything. Maybe I didn't have to but, I felt like I didn't have to lie to Element.

"Wait-Sonic saw you naked?" He kind of screamed. Everyone looked in our direction so I hid my face.

"Public park E!" I punched him in the stomach playfully. "Is that really the main concern? And no I had a towel on."

"Oh okay...good," He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. So I'm probably gonna find a new place to crash. I'm the devil's own luck to him." I laughed.

"Well maybe you could stay with me if you want?" He asked. I thought about it. For about three seconds.

"Nah...I think I'm done with roommates. But thanks for the offer." I got up and brushed the grass and dirt off of my derriere (:D).

"Well, there's this one building down the about four blocks from here. And then there's one house by the beach-" Element stared.

"The beach? Oooh. I wanna see that one...Show me the way?" I asked a little alluring again.

"Sure." He smiled. I helped him up and we ran to the beach. Of course he wasn't faster than me but I slowed down just so I could run on the side of him. We got to the house in mere minutes. It was beautiful. The house was a midnight blue on the outside, and invisible at night. A wall at the side of the house separated the city and the beach. It was small, but in a cozy type of way. Element told me this part of the beach people didn't come to because the water went in to deep, and people would make stories of monsters that waited at the sea floor that were waiting for you. The front yard was sand and it wasn't much of a walk to the shore. The backyard was a patio with fake grass and cement right outside the door. I _had_ to get this house.

"Wow..." I said as I walked out.

"You really like this place?" Element asked.

"Love it. Why wouldn't I?" I turned to him.

"Just, it's so empty here. You chose this place over the city?" He looked kinda concerned.

"Lemme see, peace and quite, a place to cool off and hand out, a great view of the sky. Or annoying neighbors, annoying people, too many annoying obsticals in your life." I laughed to myself. "Actually that's not it at all. I fell safer here. More comfortable being... Isolated."

"...Alone huh? Well I'll go if you..."

"That's not what I meant!" I lunged for his arm even though he never moved to leave. My face went red when I realized this. "Uhm, sorry." I let go and tried to laugh it off.

"Actually it is quite late, I should get going." I let him go this time without a word, just a nod.

Instead of going to bed I decided to head over to Sonic's to get my violin. I know I was made at him earlier but I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my day with Element.


	10. Chapter 10

~My POV~

I walked straight thru the door without knocking. I know that's rude and all but, I was just so happy.

"Guess who's moving... out... What have we here hahahaha!" I couln't help but laugh. Sonic jumped off of the couch, his face fully red. Next to him Amy Rose who was trying to nonchalantly fix her hair like nothing was going on.

"Uhm...Sonic, I'm gonna go. I'll stop by tommorrow. Bye!" She kind of ran out of the house.

"Heyeyey! Don't leave me out. Spill it!" I said to Sonic after he tried to walk into his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little pissed.

"I'm moving out, came to get my stuff and-hey don't change the subject." I said.

"Okay okay. After you left, I went out to look for Amy. When I found her she was crying and what not. I calmed her down brought her here and we just..." He stopped and turned away.

"Great details. Anyways I just came to get the violin and-"

It happened again. I didn't grab the violin, instead my hands found the magician's wand. When I touched it everything went dark.

Then a trail of red was the only thing I could see. Curiosity took over and I followed the trail. It led to a pool of red. The pool got bigger, and bigger, and bigger... Untill all I could do was smell it.

It was blood. There was galloons of it. Everywhere I looked, blood. Then I'd see a silowet. Sonic's then Tails', then Amy's, the Cream's, then...Elements. And I fell into a vortex. I just kept falling until his hand reacehed out to help me.

"Element." The tears rolled down my face. But no, those weren't his hands. They belonged to some one else. But I still felt good, our hands intwined. He pulled me up and then dissapeared. And everything went dark again. Then Eyes of red appeared. They made me feel helpess...and lost. A hang came up from behind and grabbed me. Another rose and another. One holding Element, the other someone else, someone I've never met before. But still, I broke free. And I went for the hand that held the stranger. I looked to Element, to find his screaming body become limp as it was sloly crushed inside of the hand.

"Element!" I woke up screaming. I was in my bed at my house. I must of got here when I blacked out.

"Just another dream." I sighed in relief. But even so... I had to be sure. I jumped out and looked at the clock. 3.08a.m. Time of the dead (3a.m.). I grabbed a coat (only in a over sized shirt) and walked out. I ran and ran untill I got there. I banged on the door 'til the light went on. The door opened.

"Do you know-!" He started.

"ELEMENT!" I hugged him and started crying.

"Balto?" I had thrown him off gaurd by jumping on him, and well almost fell.

"I thought I lost you. It felt so real..." I didn't let him go.

"I'm still here Balto. What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed and let go of him. "It was just a dream." I tried to smile but I was still crying.

"Okay..." He said. We sat on his couch untill I stopped crying. But E was tired and kept falling asleep. I kept him up with a sniffle here and there. But when I was completley calm, I realized how tired I was. E had fallen asleep again so I just rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

A/N: This was short. Xb lazy, no. Actually I did this in about 30 minutes (in between comercials of Sym-Bionic Titan. :)


	11. Chapter 11

~My POV~

I woke up to find everything dark. I couldn't see, it was all pitch black. I had actually gotten out of bed and tried not to destroy everything in my path with my arms in front of me. Thank god I had my arms out, 'cause when I hit the wall, it hadn't hurt as much. However, I did back up into a bedside table and fell to the floor. As I sat on the floor, feeling around, I tried to rub my eyes. Instead I found a cloth, that acted as a blindfold to my sight. Embarrassed and slightly ticked, I removed it to find a silver hedgehog kneeling down beside me, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mornin' sleepyhead ^w^" he said, patting my head in the process.

As I looked around I realized I was at _my_ house. "E? Why are we at my house and why was I wearing a blindfold?" He offered his hand to me but I sat there refusing to move until I was answered. Noticing this he sighed and said, "Well, I woke up quite early this morning and thought I'd just bring you home." I grabbed his hand and while he tried to lift me I yanked him down beside me.

"And the blindfold?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really remember that reason, but you looked helpless with it on. It was pretty _hot_." He gave me a devious flirtatious smile. I punched him and turned away as I felt my face start to get hot. To stop him from seeing me blush so much I quickly jumped up and went to the rest room to wash my face.

"... Why do you have a blindfold?..." I asked. He got up and looked at me. But he didn't say a word. He walked to the door and waited for me to follow.

"You masochist" I said loud enough for him to make out that I was saying something.

He turned to look at me through the mirror and said, "What was that?" I laughed to myself knowing damn sure that he heard me.

"C'mon I made you breakfast. It's on the stove,which reminds me, the ovens on..." He said and exited the room.

"Oh okay. Yes, thanks for breaking into my house and then going thru my fridge" I yelled down the stairs.

"Anytime!" He yelled from the outside. _But why is he outside? Is he leaving?_ I walked down to the front and opened the door. He was waking out into the ocean, and stopped where the beach is kissed by the sea*. It was a nice sight. Watching someone stand out on the shore as the sun rises. I should do it again sometime.

"You okay?" I walked up behind him and put my arm on his shoulder.

He looked me in the eye and sighed. "Yeah. I guess, the beach reminds me...of when I was a kid."

I took my hand down. I backed up and sat down on the sand.

"Tell me about it." He looked back at me and grinned. He walked back and sat beside me.

"Well"

* * *

A/N: If you didn't catch it italics=Balto's thoughts.

I'm in trouble so I can't upload often. Well, the upside is no one reads this :)

Next chapter: Element's childhood. Not as psychotic and deranged as I'd like it to be :(

...masochist xD

*oh yeah that was a total The Who - Love, Rain O'er Me reference!On the dry and dusty road

_"The nights we spend apart alone_

_I need to get back home to cool cool rain_

_I can't sleep and I lay and I think_

_The night is hot and black as ink_

_Oh God, I need a drink of cool cool rain"_


End file.
